gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minivan
The Vapid '''Minivan' is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design The Minivan is modeled after the Fourth Generation Dodge Caravan, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more regal. The rear of the Minivan resembles that of the Second Generation Mazda MPV. It can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan is the basis for the GTA IV Cabby, which has its own "Minivan Cabby" lift-gate badge. The van may come with a roof-mounted luggage rack or a rear spoiler. The Minivan has regular second-row doors (as opposed to sliding doors), such as on the first-generation Mazda MPV and Honda Odyssey minivans. The Minivan is badged as both a Vapid vehicle and, in the case of the Cabby, a Schyster one, it may also suggest a partnership between Vapid and Schyster, although Schyster is most likely partnered with Bravado like Chrysler and Dodge in reality. It may suggest a larger mother company like General Motors or Fiat (which also owns the Chrysler Group, including the Dodge brand) which produces the same vehicles under different brands. Alternatively, the Cabby's "Limited Vapid Design" badging suggests that the Cabby could be manufactured under licence by Schyster, or could be a rebadge of the Vapid Minivan. .]] Performance Under the bonnet of the Minivan lies a reasonably torqueful 24-valve V6 engine. Though the output of this smooth-yet-potent engine is far from optimal, the sheer weight and aerodynamic properties of the Minivan results in a double-figures 0-60mph time and a lowly 125mph (201km/h) maximum. The firmness of the suspension and the rather low ride height give the Minivan ample support and stability when cornering, though under-steer is often noticeable. Braking is good, and the ABS works well on all models. In the event of a crash, the bodywork tends to stay very well in tact, although driver safety isn't exactly class-leading in high-speed accidents. Although it was never intended for this purpose, if you ever find yourself off-roading in a Minivan, whether taking a shortcut or trying to escape from attackers, be wary of steep hills and uneven ground. While the minivan lacks the necessary power for excessive spinouts, it doesn't provide enough torque evenly to it's rear tires to avoid getting stuck on even rather shallow hills or get over small obstacles. Gallery Minivan-GTA4-front.jpg|Front of the Minivan in GTA IV. Minivan-GTA4-rear.jpg|Rear of the Minivan in GTA IV. Minivan-GTAV-front.jpg|Front of the Minivan in GTA V. minivan.jpg A Minivan showing front and rear end..jpg|A Minivan showing it's rear and frond end.|link=Minivan Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * The Minivan commonly spawns around Westdyke and Leftwood, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects and Firefly Island in Broker. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial. GTA V *Mostly found in and around South Los Santos or Paleto Bay. Trivia * The default radio station of the Minivan is The Vibe 98.8, Vice City FM and K109 The Studio * In GTA IV: The Lost and Damned, the Minivan is listed as a Bravado-branded car in the game's default files. Oddly, GTA IV's and GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony's default files lists it as a Vapid-brand car. This could be an error because the Minivan resembles mostly the Dodge Caravan. The back resembles the Ford Windstar. * On the lower side near the back wheels, there is a badging that reads "Vapid Desgined" (sic). This could be misspelling error. Use the OpenIV to clearly see this. *The GTA V version has a badging error on the front passenger side door showing a mirrored minivan emblem. This doesn't appear in GTA IV, but happened first on the Peyote on the said game. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. }} de:Minivan (IV) es:Minivan pl:Minivan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid